


Uncomfortable

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [90]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Uncomfortable

Saturday morning you woke up completely ready for the day. You won a day with 5sos and you knew it was going to be amazing. Nine o’clock sharp there was a black van waiting outside your house and as you climbed in you were greeted by the four boys. You fan-girled internally but tried to remain composed on the outside.  You stuck out your hand awkwardly, “Hi, I’m y/n.” Calum rolled his eyes, “You don’t need to be so formal, we’re pals.” He put his hand up for a high five which Ashton immediately slapped. It was clear this wasn’t their first time meeting fans and they were fine being themselves, but there’s a point when it’s a bit too friendly. 

As you arrived at the restaurant for breakfast the guys all climbed out of the van and you followed behind them. As they sat down at a booth you slid in as well, Calum and Michael were on your right, Luke and Ashton were on your left. As you were looking through the menu the guys all started chattering among themselves. Every time you tried to speak up, they all just kept talking, it almost felt like you weren’t there. Eventually you got your coffee and just as you finished putting in cream and sugar and lifted it to your lips, Calum reached across the table to grab sugar and knocked your coffee out of your hand. It fell right on to your lap and let out a small squeal of pain from the heat. Calum snickered a bit, “Sorry y/n, I didn’t mean to do that.” Luke nudged Ashton, “Maybe we can help her get those pants off.” Calum and Michael both let you scoot out of the booth and you walked off to the restroom to clean up.

“Guys couldn’t you be a little bit nicer to y/n?” Michael huffed. 

Ashton shrugged, “I thought we were being nice.”

“You spilled coffee on her and then hit on her, it was borderline creepy.”

Calum just laughed, “This is how we always are, this isn’t something new.”

“Yeah but we’re all used to each other, she’s not, so just tone it down, all right?”

Luke rolled his eyes at Michael, “She wanted to spend the day with us, and this is how we are.”

As you came back and slid back into the booth, you sat at the end next to Michael. The guys continued to chatter and make jokes during breakfast and didn’t speak much to you. When you did talk they’d heckle you jokingly, but to you it really didn’t sound like a joke. At one point they started making jokes about you spilling coffee again and you felt embarrassed about it. You had your hands on your lap and suddenly felt another hand squeeze your right hand. You looked over at Michael who gave you a smile and whispered, “Sorry about them.” 

After breakfast you all went to the boardwalk near the beach. All the guys walked around and looked at the shops, and you walked with Michael. As they passed by a clothing store Luke looked over at you, “Hey y/n, need some new pants? Or a shirt?” This wouldn’t have been offensive, if it weren’t for the fact that there was nothing wrong with your shirt. Calum, Luke, and Ashton walked ahead of you and Michael and ran into a souvenir shop. Michael pulled you aside and took you into a clothing shop. 

He walked over to the women’s section and looked around, “Come on, let’s get you some new pants, and I won’t help you change out of them.” 

You giggled and looked at a dress, “It’s okay, I don’t mind these.”

“You’re going to be with us until midnight, and I know they’re going to keep cracking jokes, also, that can’t be comfortable.”

You pulled a pair of black jeans off of the rack and quickly went to go change. When you came back out Michael smiled, “great, let’s go pay.” When you walked up to the register Michael forked out forty dollars, “She’ll be wearing them out” he motioned towards you. As the two of you made your way out of the store and walked over to the guys Michael reached out and held your hand. You glanced at him and he grinned, “I know they’re a little much but they’re awesome when you get to know them.” You nodded and he squeezed your hand again, “If you need anything just let me know, okay? I’ll bite their heads off if you need me to.” And for the rest of the day, the guys were a bit less abrasive, or maybe it just seemed that way because Michael was protecting you all day...


End file.
